The Dark Force
by IsabelleBooker
Summary: After the death of his new found father Darth Vader, aka Anakin Skywalker, Luke Skywalker succumbs to the seduction of the dark side and learn the ways of a Sith. When a letter notifying his family of his decisions to turn dark arrives at the wrong location and in the hands of an unknown girl, the girl must find the Rebellion and save Luke Skywalker before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

_Leia. Han. This letter is for your eyes and only your eyes.  
You both know I never meant to turn. My intentions were never dark and the only side I leaned towards was the light.  
However I have felt a calling, a calling to the dark side. The dark forces seduced me after the death of my, our, father.  
The darkness makes me strong, it gives me power and control. It gives me what I seek in life and fills the emptiness created by never having a family.  
The darkness has changed me, made me worse for the better. It has opened my eyes into seeing what really matters.  
I now see the path that I need to follow, and the destiny I need to fulfill.  
No longer will I train in the ways of a Jedi Master, but I shall learn the ways of a Sith Lord.  
I ask you not to stop me, do not attempt to disrupt my training. This is for your own safety. The darkness has and will only make me stronger.  
This is my letter goodbye, not only for you but for myself.  
I am gone.  
Do not try to save me now.  
Sincerely,  
Luke. _

The letter had appeared on her night stand over night, she did not know how it got there or who delivered it, all she knew was that it wasn't meant for her. Her name wasn't Leia, and it definitely wasn't Han, and the letter was not meant for her eyes yet she read it anyway. She read each word carefully, slowly, and with extreme precision. She poured over the letter over and over again, unable to stop reading the words. Each time she read the letter she became more and more heartbroken, more and more scared, and more and more confused. She did not know any of these people, Han, Leia, or Luke. She had heard their names before, thrown around local pubs or murmured on the streets. She knew who they were, they were the trio who destroyed the Empire, but she didn't know what this letter meant.

She was never educated on much when she was young. She didn't know what the force was, what being a Jedi or a Sith meant, she didn't even know if all that was real. She liked to imagine but keep to herself, she never tried to act. She did what she was supposed to. She didn't interfere in anyone else's business. Reading that letter definitely wasn't her business. It was the business of only two other people in the entire galaxy, and that was the Han and Leia that Luke spoke of in the letter.

She knew that this letter was of great importance, some way, some how, she knew. She also knew exactly what she had to do next. She knew that she had to get that letter to Han and Leia.


	2. Chapter 2

The girl shielded her eyes from the hot desert sun of Jakku as she trudged through the sand dunes and up to a small hut. She carried what appeared to be a home-made satchel over her shoulder, and was clad in a white draped shall and brown pants. In her hand was the letter, which she showed into the bag upon arrival at the hut.

The hut was noting but a rounded cement figure, but unlike the the spherical huts of Tatooine it was shaped like half of a cylinder or an upside down U. There was a small door on the front face of the hut but it was covered by no more than a sheet of fabric. The girl pulled the cloth aside and stepped into the hut. Her vision was immediately clouded due to the sudden change of light from the bright sky to the dark hut.

"Lor? Lor San Tekka? It's me, Chris! Are you here?" the girl called out once she was inside the hut. When she heard the sound of a tea pot whistling from behind another sheet dividing the room she walked to the center of the room, sitting down at one of two seats around a coffee table.

"One second!" a deep male voice called out, also from behind the sheet. Chris pulled a hooded scarf dawn from over her head, letting her long brown locks of hair fall down over her shoulders. A moment later a tall man with dark hair and tan skin walked out from behind the curtain, a steaming tea pot in one hand and two small cups in the other. The man looked about thirty years old, which was quite young, but still ten years older than Chris.

"Hello Lor," Chris said, moving her bag off of her lap and on to the floor.

"Nice to see you Chris, It's been to long." Lor set the tea pot and cups down on the table and then sat down in the chair before Chris. "What brings you here on a horrid day like this?" he asked, pouring a dark pine green colored tea into the cups.

"I'm not quite sure actually. Didn't you know of a woman named Leia when you first joined the Rebellion?" Chris picked up one of the cups and sipped at it as she spoke.

"You mean the princess? Yes, I worked with her father only a year before the first attack on the Death Star, why do you ask?" Lor scratched his head as he spoke, thinking back to the time he spent on Alderaan.

"I received... something, I guess, that was meant for her and one of the other people in the Rebellion. It was regarding someone of close importance to them, and while I don't know much or even anything about the Rebellion their names were familiar and-"

"Slow down child, I can barely understand what you're saying." Lor cut of a fast talking and out of breath Chris, who was irritated by the fact he called her child when she was twenty years old and only ten years younger than him.

"I need to know where the Rebels are stationed right now," Chris said, slowing down her speech to please Lor.

"Where the Rebels are stationed? Dear child I haven't been involved with them for years now, much less known where their extremely secret bases are." There he went again, calling Chris a child. She rolled her eyes and leaned forward on her knees.

"You must know something! Some gossip, a small word, a rumor will do. I just need a slight outline of a possible system or something, some way to lead me to the right planet. Lor sighed and racked his brain, trying to think of things he had heard around, small whispers he had heard in town.

"There is a strong possibility they stayed on one of Endor's moons after their victory against the Empire. I have heard no news of any location changes or new bases built since then, so that is your best bet." Chris set her tea cup down on the table and once again grabbed her bags as Lor spoke.

"Thank you Lor, I really do appreciate it. I'd love to stay but I have to get out before the sandstorms start." Chris ran to the door as she spoke, hurrying to collect all her belongings and double checking that the letter was still in her bag.

"Chris, before you go, I have just one question, what is this belonging you have obtained. Why is it so important it gets to Leia?" Lor asked, also standing from his seat and grabbing the now only lukewarm tea pot.

"I can't say much, but let's just leave it at the fact that what I bear and what it tells has the power to hurt a lot of people, if what I suspect is true." Lor nodded as Chris began to walk out the door.

"And Chris, may the force be with you." Chris laughed at Lor, only her head poking through the door now.

"Come on Lor, you know I don't know what that means." Lor waved at Chris as her head disappeared from the door frame. As Chris once again walked through the thick sands and boiling sun she threw her hood back over her head and her bag back over her shoulder. She only had one more stop to make before she could leave, the Jakku Outpost and Junkyard to get a ship.


	3. Chapter 3

"What can I get for two hundred?" Chris asked a slim, bony creature who stood in a shack at the Junkyard. She threw a satchel full of money up on the window opening of the shack. The slim figure picked up the bag, judging its weight, and then set it back down, staring at Chris.

"I can get you... hmm. There was an old un-manned rebel x-wing that crashed down here a while ago. I had my men fix it up to flying condition and for the past few years it's been sitting in the yard. I'll give it to you for one fifty." Chris nodded at the creature.

"I'll take it," she said, pouring one fourth of the coins in the bag into her hand and then pushing the rest of the money towards the creature, who graciously accepted it.

"Just look for the x-wing in the front of the Junkyard. It's the only x style model we have." Chris shoved the coins she held into her bag and then nodded at the creature with a smile.

"Thank you," she called back as she scurried off to the Junkyard.

"Feel free to come back any time," the creature shouted, but Chris was already gone and halfway to the junkyard.

Chris saw the x wing right away. The way the wings crossed to make an x shape, each wing tipped by an engine, made the ship unmistakable. She had never seen one in real life, like most who lived on Jakku when it came to Rebel business, but the stories of their speed and skill made the plane highly identifiable to anyone who had heard of the thing. This one was mostly grey, with only chips of red paint on the side, the rest most likely blasted off during the crash or the common sandstorms. There was a rope hanging down from inside the cockpit, held up by the shut hatch.

Chris grabbed the rope and pulled herself up to the cockpit. She pushed on the top hatch to open it, and as soon as it did the hold on the rope was released. Chris almost fell back down to the sand, but she caught the edge of the cockpit with her fingers and was able to pull herself up into the pilot seat. Only once she sat there, before all the controls and settings, did she realize she had no clue how to pilot a ship.

Chris pulled down the hatch over her head and began to flip on switches until she heard the engines turn on and everything power up. She grabbed the two throttle/joystick controllers in front of her and pushed them forwards. The ship immediately shot straight up with extreme speed. Chris's hood was pulled off of her head and her hair was blown back. She immediately pulled back on the controls and second later began to plummet back to Jakku. She identified the way she pushed and pulled on the controls as the speed and how she turned, and the pressure she applied and the angle she tilted them at as the angle the ship was at. Once she knew this she was able to straighten the path of the ship, but she still struggled to pilot the ship.

Chris attempted to put the plane on autopilot, but when she did she was notified that  
'This feature is only operational when a droid is connected to the hyper drive'  
Chris swore at the ship and slightly pushed the throttle forwards, speeding her up and pointing the ship a little further up towards the sky. When she shot out of the atmosphere of Jakku she sped up even more, the speed change less apparent when in outer space.

Chris puled up a map on a small screen to her right that showed all the systems. She tapped on the planet of Endor and calculated a route to it. She watched the map, leaned back in her seat, and relaxed. Then she sped up the ship and began her way to the rebel base.


	4. Chapter 4

"Princess Leia, we have an unsanctioned arrival at the loading dock." C-3PO clanged after the princess, who was dressed in a long and flowing white dress and a light blue cape. Her hair was pulled back into one large bun on the back of her head.

"What type of ship?" Leia asked as she walked quickly through the halls of the base. C-3PO struggled to keep up with her as she walked.

"It's one of our X-Wings miss, but it is an old model that hasn't been seen in years. It's transmissions are blocked and its communications either jammed or disabled so we cannot get through to the pilot." Lei stopped walking and turned to C-3PO.

"Is there any chance it could be Luke?" she asked, her voice cold but a hopeful look in her eyes.

"You are the only one who can tell us that." C-3PO said, referring to their sibling connection and the force. Leia turned back around, flinging her long dress and cape behind her, and continued to walk at a sped pace. C-3PO once again ran after her.

"You know I am not trained in the ways Luke is. Without him here I cannot wield the force or use it. It is as if I don't have it at all." Leia sounded mad as she spoke, angry that C-3PO would bring up the topic.

"Princess, what do you want to do about the incoming ship." C-3PO asked, changing the topic.

"I will see to it myself," Leia said. C-3PO stopped walking after the princess and let her storm off to the landing dock on her own.

When Leia arrived at the loading dock the ship was just coming into view, and fast. It was barreling into the planet at a speed much to fast for safety.

"What's going on with that ship?" Leia asked one of the workers who was nearby. The worker just shrugged. Leia continued to look up at the ship, which still wasn't slowing down. "They aren't slowing down, their approach is way too hot," she called back to the same worker.

"There isn't anything we can do about it ma'm without communications with the pilot." Leia spun around to face the worker, piping mad.

"Well I suggest you find something to do about it before this whole dock is blown to bits!" The worker leaned back as Leia shouted, running away immediately when she was done speaking. She had been on edge ever since Luke had left a few months ago, right after their victory. Leia looked back up to the ship. It wasn't slowing down and it was almost to the landing pad. Not seeing another solution, Leia ran off of the landing pad and into the docking bay.

Seconds before the ship reached the landing pad it stopped dead and dropped to the ground. When it landed it slid across the landing pad, creating a terrible screeching sound as smoke fumed from all four engines. As soon as the ship stopped sliding Leia ran back out to the landing pad and over to the ship.

"Someone get a ladder!" she shouted, standing back and trying to see into the cockpit. Nothing was visible through the windows, for the whole cabin was filled with smoke. "And hurry up! It looks like the hatch is stuck!" Leia said when the hatch did not open. Workers rushed over to the ship with multiple rolling ladders, climbing up them and prying the hatch open with crowbars. As soon as the hatch opened smoke flew out of the cockpit and the sound of a woman coughing echoed out as well.

After a few seconds Chris climbed over the side of the ship and on to one of the ladders, still coughing. She scaled sown the ladder with one hand and held her bag close to her side with the other. When she was only a few ladder-rungs from the ground she jumped down on to the ground, immediately falling down to her knees coughing. When she finished coughing she took a deep breath and looked up to see Leia extending a hand. Chris took her hand and pulled herself up from the ground.

"Hello," Leia said with no expression in her voice. When she realized how cold her voice sounded she gave Chris a small smile, but it was obviously fake.

"Hi. I'm here looking for a Leia and a Han, do you happen to know if either of them are here?" Chris hugged the bag to her side, looking to it for a second, and then looked back at Leia.

"I'm Leia, Leia Organa, er I mean Leia Organa Skywalker. As for Han, he's inside on his ship and I can take you to him. What can we do for you?" Leia asked, ushering Chris towards the loading bay. Chris didn't begin walking but instead grabbed Leia's wrist.

"I have a letter for you, and it's very important."


	5. Chapter 5

Leia sat sobbing in the main hold of the Millennium Falcon, her shaking head and elbows resting on the hologram board. The letter lay before her in the center of the table, smudged by stray tear drops that had landed on the paper. Han sat next to Leia, his arm around her heaving shoulders. He was trying to calm her but it wasn't working.

"I'm sorry," Chris said. She stood in the center of the main hold, a few feet away from the table, Han, and Leia. Han looked up to Chris as Leia cried.

"How did you get this letter?" he asked her suspiciously.

"Two days ago when I woke up it was just sitting on my nightstand. I read it before I knew it wasn't meant for my eyes." Han gave her an odd look but then stopped, deciding she wasn't lying.

"B-but why-y would it g-go to h-her bef-before us-s? L-Luke isn't th-that ig-ig-ignorant" Leia said, struggling to speak through her sobs. Han rubbed her back.

"Maybe Luke was in a hurry or something, or maybe it wasn't Luke who delivered it. What if Luke wanted her to get it? Maybe she has the force. Do you have the force?" Han spoke fast as he rambled off what could have happened. Cantina looked down at the floor and shook her head.

"No, I don't. I hardly even know what the force is, to be honest." Han looked disappointed with her answer.

"What-What's your n-name-me?" Leia asked Chris, looking up at her with red and swollen eyes.

"Chris, my name's Chris." Chris said, twiddling her thumbs.

"Boy name," Han said, under his breath. Leia elbowed him, beginning to calm down.

"We need to find Luke," Leia said, getting it out without choking up.

"Come on Leia, that's exactly what he said not to do!" Han said, scoffing.

"I don't care Han, he's my brother, and something has obviously happened. What if he's in danger?" Han ran his ringers through his hair as Leia spoke. Chris stood idly before the two, watching them argue.

"Leia, I think you need to settle down, maybe sleep on it. Wherever Luke is he's fine and safe, even if he is going nuts." Leia pushed Han away from her as he tried to get her to change her mind.

"You don't get it, do you? I'll sleep on it, but my plans aren't going to change. I want to find my brother." Leia stood up and stormed out of the room. As second later the sound of the main hatch was heard opening and closing as Leia exited the ship. Han sighed and leaned back in the seat.

"Why is this so important to her?" Chris asked, stepping closer to Han. Han looked up to her and leaned forward.

"Leia didn't find out Luke was her brother and Vader was her father until right before our victory, and it was a lot to handle by itself. Then Luke just up and leaves not even a full month after that. That definitely didn't help Leia cope with all the changes, and now its been three months since he left. This is the first time we've heard from Luke since, and it obviously wasn't really good news." Chris nodded as Han spoke, and then re-positioned her bag on her shoulder and stood up straight.

"Do you know of a place I could stay tonight? I don't really have anywhere to go anymore." Chris said, staring at her feet.

"Sure," Han started. "You can stay on the Falcon. Crew quarters are just this way, I'll show you." Han stood up and walked out of the room, closely followed by Chris.


	6. Chapter 6

In an instant, everything was dark, and she didn't know why. There was no movement, not sound, and no sight. It wasn't death, she knew that, for she could feel a presence. She didn't know who the presence was, or where it was coming from, she just knew that she felt it. Then there was a voice.

 _Chris. I see that you have chosen to deliver the letter to my dear sister and her foolish lover._

Chris was startled at the voice, and all her senses except for sight were coming to her. The darkness felt cold on her skin, and the air tasted dry.

"Your sister? Her lover? Who is..." Chris trailed off when she realized who it was. Her voice echoed through the darkness as she spoke. "Luke."

 _You feel for them, but why? You do not know them, they are not your family. Because they lost me? But I am alive and well, so why do you pity them?_

"You meant for me to receive your letter, you meant for me to read it." Chris thought back to his first comment, and ignored the one about her pitying his family.

 _You knew the moment you saw that letter it was meant to end up in your hands._

"Why me?" Chris reached out with her hands, swiping out through the dry and cold air, but she felt nothing.

 _You may not know yet, but you were born to the Dark Side. It is where you are meant to be._

"What do you mean, born to the dark side?"

 _So you do not know your heritage, hmmm. I guess I was raised the same way, not knowing my parents._

"My parents died while serving in the Imperial Senate. Their dying wish was for me to grow up with a family friend on Jakku."

 _And you do not find it strange that as soon as that said family friend began to talk about your parents he died, and when you were only eleven, oh how sad. Coincidental, I think not._

"You have no place to even speak in this matter. How do you know about my early life?"

 _Come find me Chris. I will tell you the real truth._

"I will never listen to you."

A red flash broke through the darkness and Chris jumped up from her bed, panting and sweating profusely. She fell to her knees and leaned against her cot in the crew quarters, her head on the mattress. She was breathing heavy, and her body both felt insanely cold and as if it were burning up at the same time. When she caught her breath she stood, a bit dizzily, and walked out of the crew quarters.


	7. Chapter 7

"GRWAHRAWHARA"

The loud roar startled Chris, causing her to slip and fall to the ground hard, which only juggled her head more. Above her stood a large hairy creature, who was at least seven feet tall, who was just as confused to see her as she was to see him.

"Rargraw?" The creature said, quieter this time. He seemed confused.

"Sorry bud, I don't understand you," Chris said, rubbing her head.

"Grawr," the creature said, then turning away from Chris and walking down the hall. Chris stood up and walked towards the loading dock, exiting the ship through the main door. The loading dock was dark, and she couldn't see much but the silhouettes of Rebel ships. There was one source of light in the room, a large window belonging to the command center. The window was very long, but it was also extremely high up on the wall, about four or five floors above the main level. Chris walked in the direction of the window, hoping she would find a door or elevator up to the room.

After a few minutes of searching, Chris found a button that opened a door practically impossible to see in the dark, for it was flush with the wall. The door opened to an elevator, which when she stepped inside immediately whizzed her up to the command center. When the elevator door opened she was subject to the gaze of many Rebel commanders and generals. Only then did she realize she was only wearing a knee length knight gown that wrapped around her like a robe and was lied at the waist with a strip of fabric.

"Um, can anyone tell me how to contact Han and Leia?" she said nervously, crossing her arms over her chest. The people in the room whispered among themselves for a moment before one turned to Chris.

"I will call Han Solo and the princess down," a general said, picking up a comlink, typing something in on one of the data panels, and muttering a few words into the communication device. A few minutes later a disheveled and sleepy Han stumbled into the command center, followed by a virtually perfect princess Leia who's hair was tied into tow braids and wore a long white nightgown.

"What is it?" Han said wiping his eyes. When he looked over to Chris and saw how unsettled he was he woke up a little more. "Are you ok?" he followed up.

"No," Chris said, either on the verge of laughing or crying she couldn't tell.

"What's wrong?" Leia said, gliding over to Chris.

"It's Luke." Chris said, her face becoming even more stressed. Leia looked to Han and then back to Chris.

"What about Luke? Is he here?" Leia looked from side to side as if Luke was possibly in the room.

"No, he's not here. But he's in my head. He came to me in a dream, he was rambling on about darkness and-"

"Did he say where he was?" Leia asked grabbing Chris's shoulders and turning her straight forwards.

"Leia, settle down," Han said, walking up behind her and patting her on the back. The pats made Leia's whole body shake , which caused Han to get a dirty glare from her.

"He didn't say where he was, he just told me to come to him or something, I don't know, it was overwhelming," Chris sighed and held her hands to the side of her face.

"What do you mean, come to him?" Leia asked. Chris turned away from Leia and shook her head.

"I don't know, ok?" Han walked over to Chris and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Leia. Cut it out." Han said. Leia again glared at Han.

"Han I'm going to do everything and anything I can to find my brother." Leia stepped in between Han and Chris, looking up to Han who was almost a foot taller than her.

"I get that Leia but can you be a little less harsh? For the past few months-"

"Chris!" Leia called out as Chris collapsed and fell to the ground.


	8. Chapter 8

Chris awoke, much to her dismay, to see the faces off Han and Leia intently staring down at her. She wan't exactly sure where she was, because the room seemed much brighter than the command center by her view of the white ceiling. As soon as Han and Leia saw her eyes open they let out a sigh of relief and stopped peering over Chris. Chris rubbed her head, sitting up.

"What happened?" she asked, looking around a large white room with multiple blue cots in it. Metal cabinets lined the walls and curtains separeated every few beds.

"You dropped to the ground in the command center, out cold." Leia said, picking up a tablet that was connected to a patch on Chris's arm. She swiped through the tablet a bit, reading Chris's vitals and stats.

"How long was I out?" Chris asked, trying to see exactly what was on the tablet. Leia was turned to her so all she could see was the back of it though.

"About two hours," Leia said, setting the tablet back down on a table next to the bed. Han walked up to Chris with a cup of water and held it up to her.

"Drink up, we don't want you passing out on us again." Chris pulled the cup from Han's hands and took a few sips before she set it down next to the tablet.

"Thanks," she said, wiping her mouth with her forearm. Han nodded.

"Did you see anything while you were out, any more dreams?" Leia asked, sitting down at the foot of the cot.

"No there was nothing this time, I'm sorry." Chris answered, fiddling with the blue sheets over her legs.

"It's fine, it's not your fault," Leia said, patting her ankles and standing back up. It was silent for a moment, but then Chris remembered something.

"Oh Han, I meant to tell you earlier, there's a huge furry thing on your ship." Chris took another sip from her cup as she spoke. Han chuckled.

"Oh, that's just Chewy. Sorry I forgot to tell you about him, but don't worry, he's a gentle giant." Han said.

"Except for when you beat him on the hologram board," Leia said, walking around and cleaning up the already spotless room. Han rolled his eyes.

"Ok... well, I'm feeling much better now, and I think I'm going to head back to the Falcon and catch a few more hours of sleep, if that's fine with you." Chris stood up from her bed.

"Sure," Han said, pressing a button that opened the sliding door in the room.

Chris walked out the door and into the hallway, not exactly sure where she was going but fairly certain she would figure it out. As she walked down the hall she felt something fall from her robes and brush past her leg, then heard the sound of a piece of paper falling on the ground. When she looked down a small rectangular piece of paper was laying upside down before her feet. Chris looked around, and upon seeing no one picked it up. She flipped the blank sheet over to reveal one word and one signature written down in a very familiar script.

 _Mustafar  
-Luke_


	9. Chapter 9

Chris didn't know how or when the note had been slipped into her robes, she just knew it told the planet Luke was on. Although she knew she shouldn't, Chris immediately had the urge to leave Leia and Han alone and travel to Mustafar. She didn't want to turn dark or train under him, she just wanted to meet him. She wanted to find out why he turned, and why he would not return.

Most of all, she wanted to know what he meant by her heritage, and why she specifically was linked to the dark side. Chris shoved the letter back into her robes and scurried through the halls until she reached what she though was a door to the loading dock, but what was really a door to outside. She flung the door open, not realizing it led to the forest, and ran outside. When she spun around the door had closed and locked behind her. Chris pulled on the handle for a few minutes, but when it didn't open she turned her beck to the door and slid down it into a sitting position.

The she heard a beep. It wasn't coming from inside the base, but instead from the forest. Chris stood up and began to walk through the thick brush and forestry. As she got further into the forest the beeping got louder and louder until she realized the was right near the source. She looked around until she saw a red light flash from beneath a pile of leaves and vines. Chris dropped down and her hands and knees and began to sweep away at the leaves and such. Once about one square foot of the leaves was clear a silver and blue rounded surface was visible. It appeared to be part of a droid. Chris continued to clear the brush until a full silver, white, and blue droid was visible. The droid was laying on its back so Chris, with much struggling, lifted the droid up on to it's wheels. As soon as she did the droid lit up and it's head spun around to face Chris. Chris jumped back.

"Well lookie there, who are you?" she said, brushing a stray leaf off of the droid. The droid beeped. "R2-D2, what a strange name." Chris easily understood the droid, she just wasn't sure how.

"How did you end up here?" Chris asked, kneeling down in front of the droid. "I'm not sure either, to be honest." R2 began to roll back and forth, stuck in the mud. Chris pushed the droid out of the rut it was stuck in and on to the forest ground. the droid beeped at her.

"You're welcome," she said, stepping out of the mud herself. "Who's your owner?" Chris asked, brushing some mud and leaves off of her bare feet. R2 beeped again and Chris jumped in front of him. "Luke Skywalker! Maybe you can help me," Chris said. R2 beeped at her, questioning how he could help.

"How can you help, ha, why don't you just follow me." R2 followed after Chris as she trekked around the base to the loading dock where the doors were unlocked.

"Come on, but be quiet." Chris said, ushering the droid through a door. Chris and R2 scoured the loading dock until Chris found and X-Wing. "Do you know how to work in one of these?" Chris asked, pointing to the ship. R2 beeped. "Good, can you get yourself in?" Chris asked again. R2 once again beeped. "Good," Chris repeated. "You do that, I need to run and grab something quickly." R2 rolled underneath the plane and waited for an automatic clamp to reach down and pick him up. As he did Chris rushed to the Falcon, grabbed her bag, and changed into the same clothes as the day before. When she ran back to the X-Wing R2 was secured in the back and ready to go. He beeped at Chris as she climbed up a ladder and hoisted herself into the pilot seat.

"Is this my X-Wing? No, but I'm sure I can borrow it." Chris said to the droid as she closed the hatch. R2 beeped again. "It will be fine, they probably have a million of these things, they wont miss one!" Chris turned on the controls and slowly maneuvered her way out of the loading dock. As she took off from the landing pad R2 beeped at her one last time.

"Where are we going? Set a course to Mustafar, I have some business I have to conduct."


	10. Chapter 10

Mustafar looked like Hell from space. Not looking like Hell in the way where it looked like it had just been destroyed, but in the way where red and black lava covered the whole surface of the dreaded planet. There was only one building, and it was nothing more than what used to be a valiant black castle made from lava rock and ebony, but was now a pile of rubble.

"Are you sure this is it R2?" Chris asked as the plane began to make its descent down to the castle rubble. R2 beeped at Chris in a way that was almost harsh. "Ok, ok! I was just asking!" Chris said. The plane began to approach what appeared to be the only flat surface in the whole pile of rubble, the floor of a large collapsed ballroom. R2 slowly landed the plane in the center of the ballroom, much smoother than Chris's landing at the rebel base. R2 beeped once again.

"I don't know what I'll do now, I guess I'll get out and look around." Chris said, opening the hatch. The air on Mustafar was extremely dry and extremely hot, making her begin to sweat on impact. Chris, just realizing she hadn't brought anything to get out of the plane, hopped off the edge and made a not so smooth landing on the ebony floor of the castle. R2 began to come down from the plane but Chris stopped him.

"Just wait R2, I want to be sure this place is safe for a little guy like you." R2 beeped and slid back up into the plane. Chris walked out of the ballroom and into a large pile of black lava rock rubble. She climbed down the rubble for about two hundred yards until she came down to the edge of a lava river. She walked to the edge and watched as embers jumped from the river. One hit her foot and she jumped back, watching as it burned a small back indent into her leather boots.

"I see you took my advice to come here." A quiet but powerful voice sounded out from behind Chris and she spun on her heel to face a figure draped in an all black cape. There was a hood over their head that shadowed their face due to the lack of light, and made it impossible to make out their features.

"Luke?" Chris asked, taking a step towards the figure. The figure tilted their head up just enough to let the slight shape of a face be made out, but yet two bright blue eyes the color of ice shone out crystal clear. "It is you!" Chris said, taking another step towards the man.

"You have come to join me?" Luke asked, more in the form of a statement. Chris shook her head.

"I wold never join the dark side, I have come for the sake of your family and to learn of mine." Luke chuckled.

"Just coming here endangers your hopes of not turning," Luke said, lovering his hood. When he did Chris was able to make out all of his facial features such as his surprising handsomeness and a scar next to his right eye. His luxurious blonde hair was also visible, blowing in the baking winds that this oven of a planet produced.

"I am strong willed. I will not be seduced and cave in to my urges like you, a weak minded fool, did." Chris tried to be cocky but Luke did not admire her trying to show off and waved his hand, freezing her in position and pulling her body towards him. Her feet hovered about six inches above the ground as Luke lowered his hand, so powerful he didn't even have to look to her to keep her completely contained and hovering. Luke slowly began to walk in a circle around her.

"Your ignorance fools you. Do not be stupid. I am and have always been stronger than you. You are untrained. Do not try to mock me." Luke said. Chris's jaw shook as she spoke.

"I do not have the force, it is you who are being ignorant." Chris said. she opened her mouth to continue speaking but Luke shut it with a blink.

"It is you who are mistaken. The force runs through every single living creature, whether they like it or not. Some are just blessed to be stronger with the power. You are one of those who is blessed." Luke finished his circle and was once again facing Chris. he blinked a second time and allowed her to speak.

"So does that mean my parents were skilled with this same power?" Chris asked, staring down at Luke.

"Your father was one of the strongest force wielders I had ever met, there was only one other who's presence I ever graced who was as strong." Luke took a step closer to Chris, examining her face and features. Chris tried to turn away but she could not.

"Who was my father?" Chris asked, following Luke with her eyes as he once again turned away from her.

"You were not lied to, he was a member of the Imperial Senate. He lead the Galactic republic for a time before he turned it to the Galactic Empire. His proper name was Darth Sidious-"

"Like Darth Vader?" Chris interrupted Luke, much to his disapproval, so he shut her mouth again.

"Yes, he was a Sith lord like my father was. He was my father's mentor, his master. Your father was the great man known as Emperor Palpatine." A distressed look came across Chris's face.

"I don't know much about the Empire, but I do know about this Emperor, and you must be mistaken, he cannot be my father. He would have already been in leadership by the time I was born." Luke took a smug look across his face.

"I never said he was not leader at the time of your birth. Your mother was a young princess who fell in love with your father while serving under him. When she became pregnant with you it almost turned your father back to the light side, and if your mother hadn't hid the pregnancy from him for so long it most likely would have. Your father did not learn of you until a mere two months before your birth, and while at first it almost joyed him it soon came to haunt him. He feared what would happen if you were to lean towards the light, or that you would be his successor if he were to die. He also feared your fate if the Empire was to learn of your existence. So in turn he sent you off to be raised on Alderaan after your birth, having your mother killed so she would never endanger him or yourself with the truth. Once he learned that a baby princess was also being raised on Alderaan he sent you off to Jakku with an official who knew of your existence, and from there you know the rest." When Luke finished talking he stopped his hold on Chris, causing her to fall the the ground in a heap.

When she looked up to Luke from the ground there were tears in her eyes and loathing in her heart.

"I hate you."


	11. Chapter 11

"What do you men, she's _gone_?" Leia said, shouting at one of the generals. The general cowered back, trying to shield himself from her gaze behind the command desk.

"She left last night mam, she flew out right before dawn." Leia stormed over to the general.

"And how did she get out, her plane was ripped apart when she made her sorry attempt at a landing two days ago, and she could never leave that quietly." The general stepped back from Leia as she shouted.

"She took one of our ships, Luke's old ship mam." Leia grabbed the general's collar and pulled his face inches from her. Her words were whispered but harsh.

"You are saying that she stole my brother's ship, _my brothers ship_ , and you couldn't even sense. You know what that X-Wing meant to me, and how could you not hear her screeching across the landing dock!?" The general leaned away from a raging Leia put she only pulled him back until he answered her.

"The girl had assistance from a droid," the general said, scared at his own words.

"A, a droid!? There is only one droid that fits in that ship and-" Leia paused for a moment as her brain caught up with her mouth. "R2. She found R2-D2. We have been looking for that droid for five months and she finds him in two days. Remarkable." Leia sighed and sat down in a commander chair, making it spin.

"What would you like us to do, your highness?" Leia spun to face the general, who had relaxed a bit.

"I told you not to call me that," she said, thinking. The general nodded. Leia lit up. "It's a rebel ship, you can track it, correct?" she asked, jumping from the chair. The general turned to the command center and tapped a few things into a data pad. Leia leaned over his shoulder as he did so.

"I might be able to. Let me check our data centers for the X-Wing's ID, protocol, model and make, and such. Once I find that I will be able to see if it has a tracking system installed and, if so, if it works." As the general spoke Han walked into the room, a mad look on his face.

"Nowhere. She was nowhere." Han said, storming up to Leia.

"She left. She took R2-D2 and Luke's plane." Leia said, still hunched over the general.

"R2? She found R2?" Han said, placing a hand on Leia's shoulder. Leia turned her head back to Han for only a second.

"It appears so," she said, quickly turning back to the screen.

"The plane's tracking system is in tact, it will just take a moment to calculate the location of the plane. it's old software." The general said, tapping a few more things into the screen.

"How did she get into Luke's plane, I thought you had that thing locked up?" Han asked, trying to lean over Leia to see the screen.

"I did. R2's presence must have unlocked it, or just R2 himself." Leia put her hand on Han's as the computer calculates.

"I hope we find them. If they are anywhere near Luke we might have a lot of trouble on our hands." the computer beeped as Han finished his sentence and Leia jumped forwards.

"Mustafar. She's on Mustafar."


	12. Chapter 12

"What a pretty face," Luke said, brushing Chris's chin as he used the force to lift her off of the ground and on to her feet. Chris pushed Luke away but he grabbed her hand. "Do you know how to wield the force yet?" He looked at her fingers as he spoke. Chris pulled her hand away from him.

"No, I don't. And I don't plan to either." She said, staggering back a few steps. Luke looked disappointed, but he quickly shook it off. He reached down to his waist and pulled something from beneath his cloak. He flung a black object in the air and made it levitate with the force.

"That is not true. It is already inside you, and it's only a matter of time before it comes out." Luke spoke as Chris watched the black object float in the air.

"What is that," Chris asked, watching the black object slowly spin.

"Take it," Luke said, floating it down from the air and right in front of Chris. The black object was cylindrical, with multiple black rings around it. There was one silver ring at the bottom and one at the top. Chris took it in her hands. There was a silver switch on one side of the cylinder, and she slid the switch on. A red laser like light protruded about three to four feet out from the hilt, making a buzzing noise that got louder as she moved it from side to side.

"Is this...?" she asked, in awe at the weapon.

"A light saber. The weapon of a Sith or Jedi." Chris continued to swing the weapon, admiring its even weight and extreme balance.

"Did you make this yourself?" Chris asked. Luke nodded.

"Yes. I see that you brought my plane and my droid with you." Luke said, stepping towards Chris. Chris switched off the light saber and took another step back, away from Luke.

"That's your ship?" Chris said, still slowly backing away from Luke.

"Yes. Back from when I was a mere pilot for the rebel's." Luke stayed where he was when Chris stopped backing away from him

"A mere pilot? The only stories I heard when I was back on Jakku were of you destroying the Death Star." Chris slowly slid her fingers over the black light saber as she spoke.

"Those days are over. I don't associate myself with the light side anymore. It is a sad memory, and it was stupid for me ever to trust Ben and Yoda in their endeavors." Chris looked down to the weapon in her hands and then held it out to Luke.

"I don't want this, and I don't want to train with you. Take it back." Chris said. Her hand shook as she extended it and the light saber.

'if you want me to have it, send it over to me." Luke said, folding his hands before him.

"I can't." Chris said, holding the saber out further away from her.

"Yes you can. Channel your inner power, close your eyes, feel it flow through you." Luke stared straight at Chris until she dropped her hand down. She closed her eyes and tried to feel the force flowing through her. She felt nothing. Despite her lack of feelings she threw the light saber up in the air and tried as hard as she could to keep it in the air.

She never heard the saber drop.


	13. Chapter 13

"How fast can we get to Mustafar?" Leia asked Han, pulling a navy blue vest over a grey shirt as she sat down behind the pilot seat in the Millennium Falcon. Her hair was tied in two long braids, one on either side of her head, that trailed down to her navy blue pants.

"If I kick her into light speed right after we leave Endor we can get there within an hour, hopefully. Mustafar is only one system away." Han said, kicking on the ship. Chewy roared and switched on a few more controls.

"What if that's too late, what if we are already too late. What if Chris is hurt, or Luke is hurt, or-"

"Leia, it will be ok. Isn't this what you wanted, to find Luke?" Han spun around in his seat, cutting off Leia by putting a hand on her shoulder and speaking.

"Yes," Leia said, relaxing back in her seat. The sound of C-3PO clanging into the room got louder and louder as he made his way down the hallway and into the cockpit.

"Are you sure that R2-D2 is with Chris, I would hate to be let down." C-3PO said, standing in the corner.

"3PO, at this point we aren't sure of anything. They might not even be on Mustafar, as far as I know." Han said, puling the Falcon out of the loading dock.

"Oh, I don't know what I'll do if I have to live without my counterpart for one more day." 3PO said, moving his arms and tilting his head in a robotic way as he spoke.

"You'll charge up and live another day, that's what." Leia said as the ship left the loading dock and flew into the sky. C-3PO huffed and regained his silent position in the corner. Han flipped a few switches and turned his head back.

"Going into light speed in three, two..." Han said. A moment later the ship seemed to stall as the stars blurred before them and then shot back like beams. All the blues of space began to blur together into what looked like a cloudy blue tie-dye as they shot towards Mustafar.

The next half hour was filled with an awkward silence as everyone imagined what they would find on Mustafar. The anticipation in the air was so thick that it would take a light saber to cut the tension. No one spoke until the fiery red planet actually came into view.

"There it is," Leia said, leaning back in her chair and rubbing her brow.

"Looks pretty 'Dark Side' to me." Han said, leaning forward to get a better look at the planet out of the windshield.

"Sure does," Leia said. Chewy nodded his head with a small growl.

"Problem is, it looks pretty uninhabited." Han said, sitting back with a sigh.

"My sensors sense two life forms, I suspect that could be Chris and master Luke," C-3PO said, stepping forward. Leia jumped up and pointed towards a small grey dot on the planet.

"Look, land there, that could be the X-Wing!" Leia said to Han. Han swerved the ship towards the dot and began landing procedures.

"I hope you're right, cause I've got a bad feeling about this place."


	14. Chapter 14

When Chris opened her eyes the light saber was hovering in between her and Luke.

"Very funny Luke, now drop it. I know it's not me." Luke smirked at Chris as she spoke.

"Really, then move your hand back and forth, up and down. Tell me you don't feel something inside you moving as you do it." Chris began to mover her hand in circles, and the saber did the same. Chris felt something moving inside her, she felt a slight tether to the saber.

"I, I feel it. I feel the movement, the connection." Chris said. She pulled er hand in towards her slowly and the light saber made its way back into her hands.

"I told you it would. You are strong with the force," Luke said, taking another step towards Chris. Chris switched on the light saber and held it at Luke.

"Stay back, I see what you're trying to do. You're trying to get me to absorb the dark." Luke laughed at Chris's actions. He snapped his fingers and the light saber switched off and flew back into his hands. Once it was in his fingers he switched it back on.

"Don't get arrogant." He said, swinging the saber back and forth and advancing towards Chris.

"What are you doing?" Chris said as Luke stepped towards her, saber extended.

"Seeing if I have taught you anything," Luke said, still advancing towards Chris. Chris didn't know what to do. She heard a beeping noise from the top of the hill. She saw something silver falling down from the sky and as it approached she reached out to catch it. When it reached her fingertips she saw that it was the silver and gold hilt of a light saber. She switched it on and a green light emitted from the hilt.

"Woah," Chris said, looking at the bright green saber. Luke stared at her and then looked behind him up at the hill.

"I forgot I left that thing in R2." Luke said, staring at the green light saber.

"So this was yours too," Chris said, swinging the green saber around a bit.

"Yes, it was." Luke said.

"Convenient." Chris said. She held the saber up and then jumped towards Luke, swinging the green beam at him. Luke swung up his saber, blocking hers with a flash of light and a loud buzz.

"Bold move." Luke said, staring at Chris. Chris opened her mouth as if to say something, but before she could the sound of a ship landing on the top of the hill drowned her voice out.


	15. Chapter 15

From the Millennium Falcon all that was visible was two figures, one dark and one light, and two clashing light sabers, one green and one red. White sparks were flying from where they touched, and the two sabers did not pull apart, even when the two holding them noticed the Falcon landing.

"That's them! That's Chris!" Leia shouted, running out of the cockpit.

"Leia wait!" Han shouted, running after her even though she was already out of the ship. Han scrambled down the open dock hatch that finished opening just as he reached it. Leia must have slid out of the ship while the door was still opening. R2-D2 was at the bottom of the hatch beeping up at Han. Han ignored the robot and ran after Leia.

"R2-D2! You're here! Oh thank the heavens." C-3PO said as he rounded the corner and walked down the hatch. R2 beeped at C-3PO as the two were reunited. C-3PO patted R2-D2 in the most gratifying way a robot could. R2 beeped and then started rolling away from C-3PO and after Han and Leia, who became extremely confused. "R2, R2! Where are you going? R2-D2 get back here, oh R2 be careful!" C-3PO shouted, running after the robot.

"Luke! Luke!" Leia called as she stumbled down the hill, more falling and catching herself each time instead of walking. Han struggled to keep up with her.

"Leia, stop! Slow down!" Han yelled, trying to get to Leia. When Luke heard his name called he spun away from Chris, still holding his light saber up. Chris didn't know what to do, so she shut off the light saber and dropped it on to the ground.

"Luke!" Leia called again as she nearly reached the bottom of the hill. She was still on top of a small pile of rubble but she stopped running and stared at her brother. There were tears in her eyes as she realized it was true, and he really was dark.

"Leia." Luke said, shutting if his light saber and letting his hands drop down to his sides.

"How? Why?" Leia asked, her eyes still welling up.

"I said not to come looking for me," Luke said. Leia looked as if she was going to step forwards but she stopped herself.

"You're my brother, Luke." Leia said, just as Han reached her. He was sweating as he ran up to her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her body towards him. Leia didn't move a muscle, her eyes still on Luke. A tear fell from her cheek and on to ground, creating a hissing sound as the stove like stone immediately evaporated it.

"Leia, this was his choice. All you're going to do by trying to change him is hurt yourself." Han said, rubbing Leia's back. Leia pushed Han away, ignoring him.

"Luke, stop this. Come with us, your family." She said, taking that step she was reluctant to take before.

"Leia. Leave. It's for your own good." Luke said, tightening his grip on his light saber. Chris noticed as he began to lift the saber and she jumped forward from behind him, snatching the saber from his hands. Luke spun around to face Chris, who was holding the hilt to her chest.

"You can be dark, but you can't hurt your own family." Chris said, backing away from Luke.

"Give me the saber, Chris." Luke said, stepping towards Chris.

"No," Chris started. "Go with your family." Luke almost answered her but Han said something first.

"Step away from the girl, Luke." Han's arm was extended, blaster in his hand. Leia was screaming at Han and trying to pull his arm away from Luke but Han held her back with his other arm. Luke spun to Han, his eyes angry.

"Han! Stop Han! That's my brother! Stop pointing that weapon at him. Han!" Leia's shrieks were shrill and ear piercing.

"You are silly Han, to think your blaster can defeat me." Luke said. Han's hand was shaking as he tightened his grip on the blaster.

"I'll shoot Luke. Leia might believe in you, but believe me when I say that I don't give a damn. Especially when you try to hurt my friends." Han straightened the blaster and moved his finger on to the trigger.

"Han! Stop! You can't shoot him!" Leia screamed. Han pushed her away.

"Go for it Han." Luke said. Han glared at Luke and pulled the trigger, a red blast flying from the gun.

"No!" Leia shrieked, grabbing Han's shoulders and pushing him down to the ground. Luke raised his hand, stopping the blast before it hit him. It stopped in mid air for a moment before Luke snapped his fingers and the beam dissipated. Han pushed himself up from the ground, brushing his pants off. He reached to grab Leia's wrist but she jumped away from him.

"I told you not to be stupid Ha- AH!" Luke was cut off as an arrow from Chewbacca's crossbow hit his shoulder. Chewy roared proudly as Luke fell to his knees, holding his shoulder. Chris's face was full of surprise as she watched all of the events take place.

"You're coming with us Luke, whether you like it or not." Leia said. Luke looked up to his sister and then back down to the arrow in his shoulder. He pulled the arrow out of his skin, grimacing. Luke stood.

"You can have me, but you can't have her." Luke spun around and grabbed Chris's shoulder. he waved a hand over her head, putting her to sleep. He grabbed her as she fell with his good arm, his other held to his side, and ran over to the lava river. He quickly force pulled a large rock over right up to him and set Chris down on it, then pushing it away with his foot. "I'm all yours," He said, walking towards Leia as Chris floated away.

"Chris!" Han shouted, passing Luke as he ran to the river. It was too late, and Chris was practically out of sight. With a sigh he turned back around and walked after Luke who had just reached Leia. Leia didn't even reach out for him as he walked past her, she just looked to the ground with both a sad and angry look on her face.

As Han followed after them he saw Luke's green saber still laying on the ground. He picked it up and chucked it at the lava river. He only continued to walk up the hill once he couldn't see it anymore. When he reached the Millennium Falcon he sighed, looking back at the river, and then boarded the Falcon, defeated.


End file.
